And This Love Will Conquer All
by Myrne
Summary: Part 1 of the "This Love" verse. Rumple and Belle are getting married.


**And This Love Will Conquer All**

_Hi dearies!  
I'm sorry I haven't been writing the new chapter of "Just Overwhelm Me". I'm getting on to it, I promise, I'm just a little blocked. Nothing to be worried about, the inspiration will come back. :)  
To not lose the skill of writing Rumbelle, I decided to write a Rumbelle one shot with them getting married, since I obviously want that to happen in canon OUAT. Who knows, who knows?  
The title is from Trading Yesterday's "Shattered (MTT Version)". I love that song so much, it's so peaceful and the lyrics are amazing. It's actually 'His love will conquer all' as it is about God. But I'm not religious, so I morphed the lyrics so they fit into my story!  
This is set after all the drama with the Wicked Witch. Henry has his memories back and Gold is safely back with his sweetheart Belle.  
Anyways, enjoy, and leave a review to let me know what you thought!_

Belle thought she was going to throw up. She had been pacing around in the small room, with the white dress already in place. Mary Margaret had ordered her to sit the hell down and calm down, but the brunette couldn't do calm. Not when she was about to marry the love of her life, the missing puzzle piece to her heart.

She heard a knock on the door, but didn't even bother to speak out loud, because she knew she had lost her tongue. Not really, but it felt as if she had swallowed it in nerve. Emma peaked her head around the door, laughing at the side of Belle.

"Please, Belle, try to relax. You can't get married when you've fainted. And how should I explain it to Mr. Gold? He'll skin me alive!" Emma opened the door completely, walking through it and closing it again, in three big steps in front of Belle.

That made Belle chuckle dryly, but immediately the nerves were kicking in again. "Oh god, I can't do this. What if he sees me and doesn't want to marry me anymore? You know what, I shouldn't have chosen a white dress. He is the dark one, for god's sake. He doesn't like white. We have to get another dress, Emma…" Belle was close to hyperventilating, and she felt the strong embrace of Emma around her shoulders. Shocked, she pressed her face in her friend's shoulder and suddenly she started to cry. All the wedding preparations had worn her out, and now the day was finally here.

"Hey, sweetie, shh, it's okay. Ofcourse he still wants to marry you. He's crazy about you, you bring out the good in him. We all tolerate him ever since you came back." Emma rocked her friend in her arms, careful not to wrinkle the white fabric of the dress. Mary Margaret would murder her. "And about the dress, I'm sure he'll make an exception just this once. You look gorgeous, Belle. Look at yourself!" And after those words, Emma turned the bride to the mirror and Belle gasped. She hadn't looked at herself properly ever since Mary Margaret had been done with the dress. She smiled, one small tear rolling over her cheek, still. Emma caught it with her finger and laughed, hugging Belle close. "All will be well, okay, Belle? You just need to breath."

And Belle did exactly that. A deep inhale throug her nose, and a long and calm exhale through her mouth, calming her down instantly. She smiled up at Emma and hugged her again, rubbing her back in the process. "Thank you, Emma. You're actually really good at this. I'll make sure I'll do the same at your wedding."

Emma pulled a face at that and slowly shook her head, but Belle was having none of it.

"Oh, Emma, it will happen to you. I know your love life hasn't been the easiest, but one day, someone will go down on one knee, and you're ready. Let's just hope that person isn't another flying monkey." Because after all that serious talk, Belle had to throw in a little joke, and it helped. Emma laughed softly, and then placed her hands on Belle's shoulders, standing half behind her.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. But enough about me, because today is all about you and Mr. Gold. Still happy about the whole traditional thing?" Emma raised an eyebrow, just as she had done when Belle had told her they would do this the right way, including the not seeing each other the night before the wedding, and shortly before the wedding.

"Yep, still happy about it. It'll be extra special. And as an added bonus, we haven't seen each others outfits. You'd think I'm growing tired of seeing Rumple in a suit, but I actually like it. Just as much as I like seeing him without a shirt on." Belle flushed red, and Emma laughed, patting Belle's shoulder.

"Tonight, you're thinking differently, I'm sure of that." With a wink, Emma hugged Belle for one last time, and then walked to the door again, a bright smile on her face. "Mary Margaret will be here shortly with your father. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I want to see you walk down the aisle, understood?" Emma sounded strict, but there was a sign of care behind it. She just wanted her friend to be happy, and she'd be the happiest if she would marry Mr. Gold today.

Belle laughed breathily, nodding. "Thank you again, Emma. See you down the aisle." Belle winked, which Emma returned, and closed the door, leaving Belle alone again with her train of thoughts.

After a few minutes, though, the door opened again and her father appeared, already with tears in his eyes, but when he saw his little girl in this beautiful dress, he lost it. Quickly moving to her, he wrapped his arms tight around Belle, squeezing her.

Belle coughed fakely, but still patted her father's shoulder to let him know he needed to release her. "Careful, dad…" She panted, when he did release her, "this is my wedding dress, and Mary Margaret will let you stay longer to do the dishes after the reception if you wrinkle the dress."

That made her father laugh, and Mary Margaret appeared just behind him, having heard all of it. She didn't even seem mad, more like… agreeing? Belle didn't want to think about things Mary Margaret would say or do to people who screw up today. Same with Rumple, but she would try and calm him down.

"Hey, Belle… You look stunning, sweetcheeks. Let's go and get you married!" Mary Margaret hooked her arm through her left arm and motioned for her dad to do the same with her right one.

With the three of them they walked to the big doors, where two people were standing, and when the music sounded, Mary Margaret squealed and skipped away from Belle, after pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Enjoy it, Belle. All eyes will be on you!" And she disappeared through the door, which was Belle's cue to take a deep, deep breath and hold her father tightly.

"Ready, Belle?" Her father asked, still with tears in his eyes, squeezing his daughter's upper arm.

Belle nodded, and tried to peak through the door, but it was blocked by Mary Margaret standing there. "Ready…" And they started to walk. Mary Margaret looked behind her, seeing her sign and started to walk. Every guest in the room stood up to look at Belle.

Belle, on the other hand, didn't stop to watch them. Looking up, she met Rumple's eyes, and all was well. Rumple smiled widely, and Belle noticed him checking her out. It made her blush just a little bit, but regained quickly, walking slowly but steady to the end of the aisle. Where the love of her life was waiting. Where another chapter of her life would begin. Mr. Gold couldn't help to blow a little kiss to his breathtaking beautiful soon to be wife. Belle couldn't help but to crack a smile and mouthed: "Soon!"

Reaching the very end, her father lifted up her arm and placed it in Mr. Gold's hand, but not before kissing his daughter's temple, whispering some encouraging and kind words. Then her father sat down on the front row, and Belle was met with Rumple's eyes, closer than before. He put his hand on Belle's cheek, and just stared at her for a minute, before the priest coughed, wanting attention from everyone in the room, including the happy couple.

Belle couldn't keep her eyes from her Rumple, her beautiful, strong Rumple. It was addictive to look at him, and before she could even truly appreciate her handsome love in this suit, it was time for the vows. Rumple coughed, causing anyone to laugh. He shot an apologetic smile to the people in the room and started talking…

"Dear Belle…" He began, and Belle noticed tears in the corners of his eyes, and so soon already! Quickly she grabbed his hands, stroking the palms of his hands. That seemed to calm him down. He cleared his throat again, and started over.

"Dear Belle. Actually I'm not very good with words. Yes, maybe to manipulate people, or to get them to do what I say… I'll try anyways. My sweetheart, you've turned my world upside down. We've been through so much together, and I'm so glad you decided to pop into my life," Mr. Gold laughed softly, and removed a tear from his cheek, staring at Belle in the process. He couldn't do anything else than staring at her, she looked too beautiful. "I know I've screwed things up, and I can't promise you I won't screw things up again, but I can atleast promise to try and be the perfect husband for you."

Belle was now sobbing, and Mr. Gold wanted to wrap his arms around her, but… Not yet. She tried to collect herself to read her vows, and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, clearing her own throat for her wedding vows.

"Dear Rumple… I know what people are saying. 'He is a monster, you do deserve someone better, Belle.' But I don't want someone else. I want you, all your flaws included. I don't care about people calling you a monster, because you're my beautiful man and I know you think of yourself as ugly and you're wondering why I chose you… I can't control my heart. My heart is yours, and yours is mine and not in the sick way of stealing them," that made everyone snicker, including Mr. Gold himself, but Belle spotted tears and she was glad. "I'm so happy I'll be able to call you my husband after this night, so let's get on with it!"

Belle and Rumple turned to the priest together, still holding hands, and the woman smiled brightly and nodded at them both, as to ask if they were ready. They looked at each other and then nodded, at the same time. They had been ready for ages, ever since Mr. Gold went down on one knee and Belle had almost knocked him over in happiness (but that's a story for another time), and probably far before that moment.

The priest said some words, and then turned to Mr. Gold. "Rumple Gold, do you take Belle French to be your wife?"

The pair had requested to have the words shortened, because they didn't want to hear crap about sickness and health. They were going to be together forever without a doubt, also without those words. So, for the sake of them, but also the people in the audience, they had skipped that part of the story.

Mr. Gold didn't hesitate for a second and nodded, speaking out the words clearly and loudly: "Yes, I do."

Then the priest turned to Belle. "Belle French, do you take Rumplestiltskin Gold to be your husband?"

Belle had the tears rolling over her cheeks and with a laugh, she removed them and nodded. "Yes, ofcourse, I do!"

"Now, by the power of the state of Maine, I may now call you husband and wife… You may kiss the bride," and with that, Rumplestiltskin couldn't wait any longer and wrapped his arms around his wife… His _wife_! That sounded so good, so right…

He pressed a kiss on Belle's mouth, running his tongue over her lips. She granted access for only a while and then she pulled back, thinking about their audience, who were applauding. She even heard a few catcalls and she had to laugh, burying her face in Rumple's shoulder. Mr. Gold planted a kiss in her hair.

"Dearie, you're my wife now…" Mr. Gold said, with a thick voice, and lifted up Belle's chin, pressing another kiss on her lips.

"I know, Rumple, I know… Let's go and enjoy the reception now, okay? We only have to be there for a few more hours, and then…" She pressed herself against her husband fully, to give him a promise to get through the night.

Mr. Gold groaned and held her against him, enjoying the heat of her body. "I don't know if I can wait that long, but I guess you're right… Like always."

Belle laughed, and hooked her arm through Gold's, looking up at him and smiled brightly at him. "Let's be the best newly wed couple ever existing, okay?"

"Okay…" Rumple mumbled, and sneaked one last kiss. "Let's go."

**I hope you enjoyed! I have a lot of Rumbelle feels right now and they just need to be reunited again, okay? Anyways… I'll probably write more in this verse (I'll call it the This Love verse), such as the proposal and Rumbelle telling other people. Let me know what you want to see in this verse, and I'll try to write it down!**


End file.
